


The Babysitter

by notgeorgelucas



Series: The AU where Palpatine fell, Anakin didn't, and the Republic stands [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting Adventures, Gen, clone wars au, do not look into lightsaber with remaining eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: A Star Wars: The Clone Wars AU Ten-Second Tale where Palpatine fell, Anakin didn't, the Republic still stands and man it's hard to find a suitable last-minute babysitter for Force-sensitive twins...





	

  * “Anakin.” The impatience in Padme’s voice was unmistakable. “We’re already running late. Let’s GO.”

He turned around and stared at the front door. “I just don’t know about this…”

Padme grabbed his arm. “This is a very important state dinner. Satine and Obi-Wan are probably there already, wondering where we are. Come ON, Anakin!”

“I just…” Anakin shrugged helplessly. “Why did you have to ask HER?”

“She’s done it before, the twins adore her, and she’s the only one who said yes. Now let’s get going.”

Anakin sighed in surrender. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this…” 

*******

“AUNTIE SOKA! AUNTIE SOKA!” Luke and Leia bounced and screamed happily. 

“Hey, kids! How have my little padawans been? Good?” Ahsoka smiled evilly. “Or ‘good enough’?”

“Good enough! Sir!” Leia reported.

“Well then.” Ahsoka reached into her bag. “You know what that means…”

“LIGHTSABER PRACTICE!!!”

“And what’s the most important rule about lightsaber practice?” Ahsoka asked.

“DADDY NEEDN’T KNOW!!!”




[←](http://notgeorgelucas.tumblr.com/page/14)


End file.
